Shanghai Ninjas
by strawberryfinn
Summary: Charlie Chaplin has now joined Chon, Roy, and Lin. Off on an adventure once again, this time, Japan lurks behind the hidden mysteries. R & R?
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from either Shanghai Noon or Shanhai Knights. This story is focused on the group, this time including Charlie, off on a new adventure. Again.

* * *

"I'm going to drop you off here gentlemen, if you don't mind," came the driver's voice.

"Yeah," Roy O'Bannon said. "Leave us here. We'll be going soon, right John?"

Chon didn't answer from where he was grabbing the suitcases and placing them on the ground. "Sure. Whatever."

As the driver got ready to leave, there was a banging from a small trunk. "My goodness, what is that noise?"

Roy grinned. "Only one way to see. Open it," he said, taking another swig from the bottle of beer he was holding.

Chon did as his friend advised, and yanked open the trunk. A short, small boy with thin, light brown hair, fell out, wheezing slightly.

Roy sprayed all of his beer across the ground, some landing on the boy.

"Hey gent," the teen said. "Was that really necessary?"

Roy was gasping, unable to say anything. So his new wife, Lin, Chon's sister had to say it for him. "Who are you?"

"No," Roy wheezed. "I didn't mean that. Charlie, I thought we left you in London. Why'd you come here with us for?"

"Now honestly," Charlie said, standing up and brushing himself off. "What did you expect me to do in London? It's much more interesting with you and uh," he said, indicating Chon. "So, I decided to come with you."

"But," Roy protested. "Forget it. We're putting you back on a boat or something, and shipping you back to London."

"No!" Charlie yelped. "Please don't!"

"Oh," Chon said. "Is there more going on than I see?"

"Would someone explain to me what is going on?" Lin asked. "Roy? Who is this?"

"Charlie Chaplin," said Charlie, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you. Uh, I guess you're Roy," he said, pointing at the lanky blonde man, "and you're?"

"Lin," said Lin, the Chinese lady, "Roy's wife. Chon's brother."

"Oh," said Charlie. "So you're Chon."

"But back to the subject," Roy snapped. "Why can't you go back?"

Charlie took a deep breath, seeming to have difficulty breathing. "Ok," he admitted. "I stole something. I stole something, and it was really valuable. Everybody is after me now; everybody wants the thing I stole back…"

"What did you steal?" asked Lin.

Charlie ignored her. "I'm in so much trouble now. I tried to go back to the people I had stayed with before; the other thieves. And," he said simply, not looking up. "And they…"

"What did they do?" asked Chon.

Charlie explained by simply pulling off his shirt. Lin let out a small scream, Chon gasped, and Roy fell back in horror.

Charlie's torso was covered in blood and bruises, along with several scrapes.

Lin reached forward, and touched one of his sides. Charlie winced in pain, and whimpered.

There was nothing else to be explained. He was going to have to stay with them, whether they liked it or not. Little did they know that he would get pulled into messes they didn't know existed, more and more danger, things that would risk their lives…

* * *

Meanwhile in China, the emperor was distressed.

* * *

eh. the problem comes next. Review. Please?

FiNnGrl


	2. Reaching Carson City

eh. no reviews, but here's chapter 2

* * *

_Meanwhile in China, the emperor was distressed_. The Japanese had attacked, looking for the Golden Buddha Pendant. The Golden Buddha Pendant an important symbol to Chinese. They had passed it down from generation to generation, for each of the emperors.

In their attack, the Japanese had killed many, leaving few alive. The emperor needed help. He decided to ask Imperial Guard Chon Wang, his sister Lin, and their American friend, Roy O'Bannon. Though these Chon and Lin were betrayers, having left their country, China. But he was desperate, and he needed help.

* * *

"What did you steal Charlie?" Lin asked, quietly as she used strips of one of Roy's shirts to bandage his torso.

Charlie grimaced in pain. He was sitting on top of a tree stump as she bandaged his battered body. He could still remember the gang kicking and punching him. It took all his effort not to scream out in pure agony. "I stole a crown."

"What do you mean?"

"The crown. As in the king's crown."

Lin laughed quietly. "How did you do that?"

"Oh," Charlie answered. "I have my ways."

"There." Lin said finally. "All done."

"Thanks," Charlie said. "Thanks a lot Miss Lin."

"Oh," Lin said. "Just call me Lin."

"Ok," Charlie said, holding out his hand. "And you can call me Charlie."

Lin laughed, taking his hand. "Ok, Charlie."

He stepped off the log, groaning slightly, and started off with a limp.

Lin chuckled. Funny little guy. Maybe that's why Roy hated him so much. He was just like him.

* * *

They continued traveling, back to Carson City, where Roy and Chon planned to get their positions back as sheriffs.

Roy was already planning how great it would be to have a crowd of fans after him, famous Roy O'Bannon, after all those books he had written about himself, pretending to be someone else.

Chon was disgusted. "Roy, how could you do that?" he spluttered, still unbelieving. "You are very, very bad."

Roy shrugged. "Who cares John? This is the west, remember?"

"Yes, yes. And the sun rises in the east and sets in the west and all that other junk you told me when I came with you, yes I remember." He laughed.

Roy looked at him. "Did I really say that?"

"Yes you did," Chon answered him.

Chon and Roy sat, laughing, driving the wagon, while Roy and Lin sat in the back, wondering about them.

* * *

They finally reached Carson City. Roy stepped off the wagon, and yelled, "I'M HOME! It's Roy O'Bannon! Back again!"

Nobody came out. Roy was confused, until the replacement sheriff came up to him. "Roy O'Bannon, huh? I thought you'd never come back. Because when you did, the town promised to tan you and run off with your hide."

Roy was truly flustered. "Why? What?"

"Roy O'Bannon huh?" the sheriff spat. "What a joke! A person came in and showed us all, didn't he Buster?"

Buster, who turned out to be a mangy dog, came out and howled.

"Anyone could see it was you on that cover," said the replacement Sheriff angrily.

"Uh, no harsh feelings," Roy pleaded. "PLEASE?"

Lin smiled from inside the wagon. Charlie started to laugh.

"That's it!" the replacement sheriff howled, throwing his badge down on the ground. "I quit! I'm not sheriff anymore!"

He stormed off, with Buster behind him.

Roy looked at Chon. "Wow, that was easy."

* * *

Kind of a crummy chapter, but I think it has just a little potential, you know? Please review.

FiNnGrl


	3. The Problem

Thanks for the one review. Carol flute something. haha thank you. please keep reading.

* * *

Chon and Roy settled back in. Riding horses, catching robbers, it was back to normal. Roy continued to be cold to Charlie, so the teen found himself content to hang around Chon instead, who taught him how to ride a horse, and a couple of kung-fu tricks. Charlie was pretty bad, but Chon gave him some credit. He didn't give up.

* * *

Then one day, Chon got the letter. He picked it up from the mail carrier, and gasped.

Roy, who was twirling a gun around, trying to impress Lin, turned. "What is it John old buddy?"

"I got a letter from the emperor," Chon said.

"Aww man," Roy complained. "We just got settled too. Now we're going to go off on some crazy mission again."

"Open it," Lin said.

Chon turned it over. He carefully pulled open the envelope and read the letter silently to himself. He gasped, and dropped it to the ground, fleeing.

"What does it say?" Roy demanded.

Lin quietly picked it up. After she read it, she looked up at Roy as her eyes filled with tears.

Roy reached out, kindly. "What did it say Lin?"

She sobbed, unable to get anything out. Roy pulled her in and hugged her. "It's ok."

Finally she stopped sobbing. "My mother, my aunt, my cousin. They were all killed by the Japanese."

"I'm so sorry," Roy said, his voice sincere. "I'm sorry Lin. I wish there was something I could do."

"There is nothing you can do," she snapped. "Nothing. The Golden Buddha Pendant has been stolen too."

"What?" Roy asked, confused.

"You will never understand Roy," she said. "You are different."

She turned and left Roy bewildered, still trying to figure out what he did wrong.

* * *

Charlie walked in just as Lin stalked out furiously.

"What did you do to her gent?" he asked Roy.

To his surprise, Roy turned around on him, fuming. He took out his anger on the unsuspecting teen. "Just leave! You'll never understand anything. You're just a no-good orphan! That's what happens when you don't have any parents! I don't know why anyone would care about you."

The words hit Charlie hard. To Roy's surprise, he turned and fled, rubbing his eyes in his hands.

"Idiot," Roy muttered. "He'll be back soon enough."

* * *

haha. Review. please? i'll update soon. you'll find out why charlie's so hurt. haha i love charlie.

FiNnGrl


End file.
